


I Would For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornings, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve made a vow to Danny, How did the Blond react?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*





	I Would For You:

*Summary: Steve made a vow to Danny, How did the Blond react?, Stay Tuned, It’s a good one!!!!*

 

After a round of great morning sex, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were hanging out in bed. The Couple were just enjoying each other’s company, & talking about nothing in particular.

 

“I just want to tell you that I would hurt, & kill anyone who wants to hurt you, I _**will**_ protect you with everything that I have”, which surprised the handsome blond man. “You would, Would you, Super Seal ?”, He said with a smile on his face.

 

“I would, Danno, I would, For you”, Steve answered honestly, as he kissed him sweetly on the lips. Danny said with him, “The same for me”. They shared another wonderful kiss between them, as they relaxed in each other’s arms.

 

They just snuggled & cuddled with each other, & stealing kisses in between. “This has been the best thing that ever happened to me”, The Five-O Commander confessed with a smile on his face. “For me too”, The Loudmouth Detective said with a bigger smile, Steve fell asleep, & Danny made a silent vow right then, & there to take care of Steve, as he joined him in a peaceful slumber.

 

The End.


End file.
